Mroczna Klątwa
}} |zdjęcie = 5x10 Dark Curse.png |pochodzenie = Zaczarowany Las |lokalizacja = Storybrooke |status = *klątwa Reginy - zakończona *klątwa Piotrusia Pana - zatrzymana *klątwa Śnieżki - zdjęta *klątwa Haka - rzucona |typ = chmura z błyskawicami |kolor = *szaroczarny (klątwa pierwotna) * zielony (klątwa odwrócona) * fioletowy |twórca = Czarna Wróżka |właściciel = * Czarna Wróżka * Zła Królowa/Regina Mills * Rumpelsztyk (dawniej) * Czarownica (dawniej) * Piotruś Pan (dawniej) |użytkownik = * Czarna Wróżka * Zła Królowa/Regina Mills * Piotruś Pan * Śnieżka * Killian Jones |użyty na = * Zaczarowany Las (trzykrotnie) * Storybrooke (dwukrotnie) * Camelot |debiut = "Pilot" |więcej = tak }}Mroczna Klątwa to jedna z klątw pojawiających się w serialu Dawno, dawno temu. Debiutuje w odcinku Pilot. Jest głównym tematem fabuły. Mroczna Klątwa została pierwotnie rzucona przez Złą Królową, aby zemścić się na Śnieżce, i przeniosła wszystkich mieszkańców Zaczarowanego Lasu do Świata Bez Magii, gdzie zostali uwięzieni w mieście Storybrooke w Maine. Pozbawieni swoich wspomnień z przeszłego życia, zyskali nowe, fałszywe. Jakiś czas później Śnieżka rzuca klątwę, aby powrócić do Storybrooke w celu odnalezienia Emmy i zatrzymania Złej Czarownicy z Zachodu. Trzecia klątwa została stworzona przez Haka, najnowszego Mrocznego, który rzucił ją, aby powrócić do Storybrooke i wreszcie zemścić się na panu Goldzie za pomocą nowych mocy. Historia Przed pierwszą klątwą Używając nagromadzonej ilości swojego czarodziejskiego pyłu, Czarna Wróżka stworzyła potężną klątwę pozwalającą na przemieszczanie się pomiędzy światami. Ta klątwa znana jest jako Mroczna Klątwa. Mroczny Rumpelsztyk zdobywa potężną, mroczną magię poprzez zabicie poprzedniego Mrocznego jego sztyletem. Jego syn, Baelfire, nie chce, aby ojciec stał się głodny władzy, więc otrzymuje od Błękitnej Wróżki magiczną fasolkę, która pozwoli im udać się do świata bez magii. Rumpelsztyk boi się utraty swoich uprawnień i nie chce iść z synem. Puszcza rękę chłopca, przez co tylko on wpada przez portal, krzycząc do ojca, że jest tchórzem, ponieważ złamał ich umowę. Gdy Mroczny żałuje tego, co zrobił, Błękitna Wróżka mówi mu, że istnieje klątwa, która może zabrać go do tej samej krainy, ale nie posiada takich możliwości. Mężczyzna przysięga znaleźć klątwę, nie ważne jak dużo czasu mu to zajmie. thumb|Po zdobyciu Mrocznej Klątwy, [[Rumpelsztyk zostawia wspólniczki na śmierć.]] Jakiś czas później, Rumpelsztyk nawiązuje współpracę z Czarownicą, Cruellą de Mon i Ursulą, którym obiecuje ich szczęśliwe zakończenia w zamian za pomoc w zdobyciu Mrocznej Klątwy. Cała czwórka udaje się na Łysą Górę, na której ukryta została klątwa. Tam każda z kobiet używa swoich magicznych umiejętności, aby pokonać przeszkody. Po zdobyciu klątwy pojawia się jej strażnik - Czarnobóg. Mroczny ucieka z przedmiotem, zostawiając towarzyszki na pożarcie bestii. Ostatecznie jednak wiedźmom udaje się przechytrzyć potwora i uciec przez wyrwę w suficie jaskini. Z włosów Śnieżki i Księcia, Rumpelsztyk tworzy eliksir prawdziwej miłości i dodaje jego kroplę na zwój z klątwą. To gwarantuje, że zostanie ona złamana przez osobę będącą owocem prawdziwej miłości. Ponieważ jednym z głównych składników do rzucenia Mrocznej Klątwy jest serce ukochanej osoby, Mroczny wie, że nie będzie w stanie jej rzucić, więc szuka do tego innej osoby. Według planu mężczyzny, klątwę ma rzucić Zła Królowa, i to w najbliższej przyszłości. Rumpelsztyk oddaje jej klątwę, ona jednak wymienia ją za klątwę snu Czarownicy, aby pozbyć się Śnieżki. Kiedy królewnę wybudza pocałunek prawdziwej miłości Księcia, Zła Królowa zostaje wygnana z królestwa i żyje w izolacji, gdzie przypomina sobie o klątwie Rumpelsztyka. Dowiadując się od Mrocznego, że może się zemścić na Śnieżce i Księciu w innym świecie, Regina postanawia ją rzucić. Zanim udaje się do Czarownicy, przerywa ślub Śnieżki i Księcia, gdzie grozi wszystkim utratą ich szczęśliwych zakończeń. Po przybyciu do Zakazanej Twierdzy, Zła Królowa siłą odbiera dawnej przyjaciółce klątwę, z którą nie chciała się rozstać. Czarownica ostrzega ją, że wywołanie klątwy pozostawi w sercu stwórcy pustkę, której nic nie wypełni, ta jednak ignoruje ją i odchodzi. thumb|left|[[Zła Królowa ze zwojem z klątwą.]] Kiedy Zła Królowa przygotowuje klątwę, Śnieżka przejmuje się groźbą swojej macochy, zwłaszcza, że jest w ciąży. Ona i Książę odwiedzają Rumpelsztyka - który został w międzyczasie uwięziony w celi - wiedząc, że ten ma dar widzenia przyszłości. W zamian za imię dziecka, Mroczny mówi, że Zła Królowa rzuci klątwę, która przeniesie wszystkich z Zaczarowanego Lasu do innej krainy, gdzie zostaną uwięzieni i zamrożeni w czasie, a ich szczęśliwe zakończenia zostaną im odebrane. Wyjaśnia, że nienarodzone dziecko Śnieżki, Emma, jest ich jedyną nadzieją. W dniu dwudziestych ósmych urodzin ma wrócić jako Wybawicielka i złamać klątwę. Aby chronić swoją nienarodzoną córkę przed klątwą, Książę i Śnieżka otrzymują od Błękitnej Wróżki zaczarowane drewno, którego mogą do stworzenia magicznej szafy działającej podobnie jak portal. Jako że magia ma swoje granice, wróżka mówi im, że szafa może przenieść tylko jedną osobę. W rzeczywistości jednak może ocalić dwie, ale jedną z nich - zgodnie z zawartą wcześniej umową - musi być syn Geppetta, Pinokio. Kiedy Rumpelsztyk poznaje imię dziecka Śnieżki, zapisuje je wielokrotnie na kawałku pergaminu za pomocą atramentu kałamarnicy, aby zapamiętać je, kiedy nadejdzie właściwy czas. Pełna niepewności, Śnieżka pyta Błękitną Wróżkę, skąd jej córka będzie wiedzieć, że ma uratować wszystkich w wieku dwudziestu ośmiu lat. Wróżka z całą pewnością odpowiada, że kiedyś, w jakiejś formie, Wybawicielka pozna ich historię i złamie klątwę. thumb|[[Zła Królowa przygotowuje się do rzucenia Mrocznej Klątwy.]] W tym czasie Zła Królowa zgromadziła kilku zwolenników do rzucenia klątwy, w tym ślepą wiedźmę, ogra, złego gnoma i innych innych złoczyńców. Po nieudanej próbie rzucenia klątwy przy poświęceniu serca jej rumaka z dzieciństwa, Regina udaje się do Rumpelsztyka. Ten, w zamian za odpowiednią cenę, zgadza się powiedzieć jej, co zrobiła źle. W nowym świecie pragnie wieść wygodne i bogate życie, a także Regina ma spełniać każde jego pragnienie, gdy wypowie słowo "proszę". Zła Królowa zgadza się na to, gdyż nie sądzi, że ten będzie to pamiętać, i dowiaduje się, musi poświęcić coś o wiele cenniejszego - serce kogoś, kogo najbardziej kocha. Kobieta wraca do domu i wyrywa serce swojemu ojcu. Gdy Zła Królowa poświęca serce Henry'ego, Zaczarowany Las zaczyna otaczać chmura mroku. Regina postanawia złożyć ostatnią wizytę Rumpelsztykowi. Kobieta cieszy się i mówi, że w nowym życiu każdy straci swoje wspomnienia. Mroczny ostrzega ją, że musi być gotowa na konsekwencje rzucenia klątwy. Stwierdza, że stworzy ona pustkę w jej sercu i pewnego dnia przyjdzie do niego, aby ten ją wypełnił. Ta jednak bagatelizuje jego słowa i znika. Na wieży zamkowej, dwóch z siedmiu krasnoludów sygnalizuje zbliżanie się Mrocznej Klątwy. Ciężarna Śnieżka decyduje się przejść przez szafę, ale Emma rodzi się za wcześnie. Błękitna Wróżka próbuje wycofać się z umowy z Geppettem i prosi go, by pozwolił Śnieżce i jej córce przejść bezpiecznie przez szafę. Ten jednak wysyła swojego syna, ale nakazuje Pinokiowi opiekować się Emmą i przygotować ją do złamania klątwy. Tymczasem Książę z córeczką w rękach walczy z rycerzami Złej Królowej, próbując umieścić młodą Emmę w szafie. W wyniku walki zostaje ciężko ranny, lecz udaje mu się wysłać córkę bezpiecznie do innej krainy. Kiedy klątwa rozprzestrzenia się po całym Zaczarowanym Lesie, matka Reginy, Cora, potajemnie chroni siebie i Haka przed jej wpływem, tworząc magiczną tarczę na małym fragmencie ziemi. Zła Królowa przybywa do zamku, by po raz ostatni skonfrontować się ze Śnieżką. Po chwili cała komnata zostaje rozerwana i wszyscy zostają pochłonięci przez klątwę. Na terenie objętym tarczą Cory, ona, Hak i inne osoby zamieszkujące tę ziemię pozostają w Zaczarowanym Lesie, zamrożone w czasie na dwadzieścia osiem lat. Emma i Pinokio zostają bezpiecznie teleportowani do Świata Bez Magii, gdzie zostają umieszczeni w tym samym domu opieki zastępczej jako sieroty. Jednakże po jakimś czasie Pinokio porzuca dziewczynę. Podczas pierwszej klątwy Klątwa przenosi wszystkich dotkniętych nią mieszkańców Zaczarowanego Lasu i niektórych z innych światów do Świata Bez Magii. Przypadkowymi świadkami Mrocznej Klątwy byli Kurt i Owen Flynn, ojciec i syn, którzy na terenie jej działania rozbili obóz. Pomylili ją jednak z przerażającą burzą i ukryli się wewnątrz namiotu, dla bezpieczeństwa. Zła Królowa zaczęła wieść nowe życie jako Regina Mills, pani burmistrz nowo utworzonego miasta Storybrooke w stanie Maine, i szybko przyzwyczaja się do żywota, w którym ma wszystko, czego pragnie. Jako jedyna zachowuje pamięć o przeszłym życiu, podczas gdy wspomnienia innych zostają im całkowicie odebrane i zastąpione fałszywymi. Kolejnym skutkiem klątwy jest czas, który zatrzymał się i nie pozwalał starzeć się objętym klątwą. Ponieważ samochód Kurta został uszkodzony w czasie burzy, on i Owen decydują się na podróż autostopem. Niespodziewanie natykają się na Storybrooke, którego wcześniej nie było. Regina jest przerażona pobytem niechcianych gości w swoim mieście, którzy muszą poczekać na naprawę samochodu. W przeciągu kilku dni Regina zaczyna się nudzić - przyznaje, że zdobycie władzy nic nie znaczy, gdy wszyscy są wobec niej posłuszni ze względu na klątwę. Kiedy burmistrzyni zaprasza Owena i Kurta na kolację, zacieśnia więź z chłopcem i nie może przyjąć do wiadomości decyzji opuszczenia przez nich miasta. Regina próbuje wszystkiego, aby zmusić ich do zostania, nawet każe szeryfowi Grahamowi aresztować Kurta na podstawie fałszywych oskarżeń, ale ostatecznie pozwala wystraszonemu chłopcu opuścić Storybrooke. Kiedy ten przekracza granicę miasta, nie jest w stanie do niego wrócić ze względu na stworzoną przez klątwę magiczną barierę chroniącą Storybrooke przed światem zewnętrznym. Osiemnaście lat później, Emma jest już dorosłą kobietą i mieszka w Portland. Podczas kradzieży samochodu spotyka innego złodzieja, Neala. Zakochują się w sobie i zostają parą utrzymującą się z drobnych kradzieży. Kiedy postanawiają ukraść zegarki i sprzedać je, aby pieniądze wykorzystać na podróż do innego miasta, Neal spotyka nieznajomego, Augusta (dorosłego Pinokia), który każe mu opuścić Emmę, aby ta mogła wypełnić swoje przeznaczenie i złamać klątwę. Dziewczyna zostaje aresztowana za kradzież i wysłana do więzienia w Arizonie. Kilka miesięcy później okrywa, że jest w ciąży, a po urodzeniu dziecka oddaje go do agencji adopcyjnej w Bostonie. Tymczasem Regina próbuje nadać sens swojemu nudnemu życiu poprzez adopcję dziecka, nieświadomie jednak adoptuje syna Emmy, którego nazywa Henry. Podczas poszukiwań informacji na temat biologicznych rodziców chłopca odkrywa, że jej matka została znaleziona w lesie jako dziecko osiemnaście lat temu. Burmistrzyni uświadamia sobie, że kobieta jest Wybawicielką, i postanawia oddać chłopca z powrotem do agencji adopcyjnej. Ostatecznie jednak rezygnuje z tego pomysłu i postanawia wychować go jak własne dziecko. Tworzy także eliksir, aby zapomnieć o tym, że kiedykolwiek poznała prawdziwą tożsamość jego biologicznej matki. Po kolejnych dziesięciu latach (28 lat po rzuceniu klątwy), Henry wyrasta na nieszczęśliwego chłopca. Wierzy, że Regina nie kocha go, jest także zasmucony świadomością, że jego biologiczna matka porzuciła go po jego urodzeniu. Pewnego ranka, nauczycielka Mary Margaret odnajduje w swojej sypialni tajemniczą książkę z baśniami. Kobieta zabiera ją do szkoły i daje Henry'emu, aby dać mu nadzieję, a także po to, by uwierzył w szczęśliwe zakończenie. Kiedy chłopiec przegląda książkę, zamiast Mary Margaret widzi Śnieżkę. Po przeczytaniu książki, Henry zaczyna mieć obsesję i wierzy, że każda opisana w niej historia jest prawdziwa, i że wszyscy ludzie w Storybrooke są pod wpływem klątwy rzuconej przez Złą Królową, którą jest jego matka adopcyjna, Regina. Po kradzieży karty kredytowej Mary Margaret, chłopiec odnajduje swoją biologiczną matkę w Bostonie i udaje się do niej. Emma jest zaskoczona nagłym pojawieniem się syna, którego nie widziała od urodzenia, ale zgadza się odwieść go do domu. W czasie jazdy samochodem, Henry opowiada jej o klątwie, Złej Królowej i książce. Po odprowadzeniu syna do domu Reginy, Emma zaczyna interesować się tym, co działo się z Henrym przez te wszystkie lata. Na placu zabaw mówi chłopcu, że oddała go do adopcji, aby miał lepsze życie niż gdyby pozostał z nią. Henry mówi Emmie o tym, że jest Wybawicielką oraz córką Śnieżki i Księcia, kobieta jednak nie wierzy w to. Po tym jak Regina próbuje zastraszyć ją, aby opuściła Storybrooke, Emma postanawia pozostać w mieście, w trosce o Henry'ego. W pensjonacie spotyka kobietę pan Gold, a słysząc jej imię, odzyskuje wspomnienia z poprzedniego życia. Ten nocy Henry obserwuje z okna sypialni wieżę zegarową i odkrywa, że klątwa zaczyna słabnąć, gdy zegar na wieży zaczyna się ruszać. Na drugim końcu świata, w Phucket, August budzi się z bólem w nodze, jako że zaczyna powoli zmieniać się w drewnianą kukiełkę. thumb|left|[[Emma Swan łamie klątwę, całując Henry'ego.]] Regina zaczyna podejrzewać, że pan Gold posiada wspomnienia ze swojego poprzedniego życia. Ponieważ Emma pozostaje w mieście, różne skutki klątwy zaczynają słabnąć, zwłaszcza w życiu mieszkańców, którym przywracane są ich szczęśliwe zakończenia. Kobieta jednak nadal jest sceptycznie nastawiona do opowieści Henry'ego. August postanawia zmierzyć się ze swoją przeszłością i poprowadzić Emmę tak, aby złamała klątwę. Przed wyruszeniem do Storybrooke, mężczyzna informuje Neala o swych planach. Mimo to Augustowi nie udaje się przekonać Emmy. Klątwa staje się coraz bardziej słaba, kiedy jabłoń Reginy zaczyna obumierać. Razem z panem Goldem, burmistrzyni jest świadoma tego, że jeśli Emma umrze, sama klątwa zostanie złamana. Aby tego uniknąć, Regina sprowadza z Zaczarowanego Lasu zatrute jabłko i piecze z niego ciasto, które daje Emmie. Henry powstrzymuje biologiczną matkę przed jego zjedzeniem i sam zapada w śpiączkę. Przez przypadek, Emma dotyka książki z baśniami i ma wizję z krótkiego życia w Zaczarowanym Lesie. Aby ocalić syna, Wybawicielka zdobywa eliksir prawdziwej miłości, lecz kradnie go Gold. Kiedy Henry umiera, Emma postanawia ostatecznie pożegnać się z nim, całując go w czoło. Pocałunek prawdziwej miłości ożywia Henry'ego i łamie Mroczną Klątwę. Po pierwszej klątwie Po zdjęciu Mrocznej Klątwy, każdy odzyskuje utracone wspomnienia z dawnego życia. Pan Gold wrzuca eliksir prawdziwej miłości do studni życzeń, aby sprowadzić magię do Storybrooke. Jednocześnie zniesienie klątwy odmraża w czasie nietkniętą klątwą część Zaczarowanego Lasu. Księżniczka Aurora, która została objęta klątwą snu, budzi się po pocałunku prawdziwej miłości księcia Phillipa. Razem z ukochanym i Mulan, księżniczka udaje się do Bezpiecznej Przystani, gdzie żyją wszyscy nietknięci przez klątwę. Tymczasem w Storybrooke, próba wysłania Widma do innego świata kończy się wessaniem przez portal Emmy i Mary Margaret. Widmo ląduje w Zaczarowanym Lesie i zabija księcia Phillipa, pochłaniając jego duszę. Kobiety zostają oskarżone o jego śmierć i zabrane jako więźniarki do przystani, gdzie spotykają Corę. Z pomocą Lancelota rozpoczynają poszukiwania drogi do domu. W Storybooke, pan Gold odkrywa, że ceną za magię, którą sprowadził do miasta, jest utrata wspomnień z Zaczarowanego Lasu po przekroczeniu granicy. To uniemożliwia mu poszukiwania syna w Świecie Bez Magii. Gdy Emma i Mary Margaret wracają do Storybrooke, Cora i jej wspólnik Hak również znajdują sposób, aby dostać się do miasteczka. Mieszkańcy są wściekli, gdy obcy przybywa samochodem do miasta i odkrywają, że Storybrooke nie jest już niewidoczne dla ludzi z zewnątrz. Przekroczenie granicy miasta okazuje się zabójcze dla Belle, która doznaje amnezji i zapomina o życiu w Zaczarowanym Lesie. Później jednak odzyskuje swoje wspomnienia za pomocą eliksiru od matki przełożonej. thumb|[[Regina Mills|Regina powstrzymuje klątwę Piotrusia Pana.]] Kiedy Henry zostaje porwany i zabrany do Nibylandii, rozpoczyna się akcja ratunkowa, aby uratować go z rąk Piotrusia Pana. Podczas powrotu do domu, Piotruś potajemnie zamienia się ciałem z Henrym, a po przybyciu do Storybrooke sieje spustoszenie, kradnąc zwój z Mroczną Klątwą. Chcąc ją rzucić, poświęca serca najbardziej oddanego mu Felixa. Regina, jako ta, która pierwotnie rzuciła Mroczną Klątwę, postanawia zniszczyć zwój i zapobiec nowej klątwie. Gdy pan Gold poświęca swoje życie, aby zabić Piotrusia, Regina wyjawia, że cofnięcie jej klątwy spowoduje zniknięcie Storybrooke i przeniesienie wszystkich z Zaczarowanego Lasu z powrotem do ich świata. Aby nie zostawiać Henry'ego samego, Emma wyjeżdża z miasta razem nim i otrzymują nowe wspomnienia. Regina niszczy zwój i wszyscy pozostali w mieście wracają do domu. Przed drugą klątwą Kiedy Regina cofa pierwszą klątwę poprzez zniszczenie zwoju z klątwą, każdy w Storybrooke zostaje odesłany do Zaczarowanego Lasu. Cofnięcie Mrocznej Klątwy zrywa połączenie pomiędzy światami, dzieli je i umieszcza między nimi mur, przez co podróż między krainami nie jest już możliwa. thumb|left|Nowa klątwa rzucona przez [[Śnieżka|Śnieżkę.]] Osiem miesięcy po powrocie do Zaczarowanego Lasu, Śnieżka i Książę dowiadują się od Aurory i Phillipa, że Zła Czarownica z Zachodu pragnie ich nowego dziecka. Podczas wizyty u Glindy, Dobra Czarownica z Południa wyjawia, że Emma jest kluczem do zatrzymania wiedźmy, gdyż jedynie za pomocą białej magii osoby zrodzonej z prawdziwej miłości można ukraść wisior wiedźmy, czyniąc ją bezsilną. Śnieżka dochodzi do wniosku, że jedynie Mroczna Klątwa jest w stanie przenieść ich z powrotem do Storybrooke, więc z pomocą Reginy postanawia ją rzucić. Książę poświęca się, dając ukochanej swoje serce potrzebne do rzucenia Mrocznej Klątwy. Nagle pojawia się Zła Czarownica i dodaje do wywaru eliksir zapomnienia, który spowoduje u wszystkich utratę wspomnień z roku spędzonego w Zaczarowanym Lesie, po czym odlatuje do zamku Mrocznego, gdzie tworzy dla siebie i Rumpelsztyka antidotum, aby mogli zachować pamięć. Jednak po tym, jak wychodzi z pokoju, Neal tymczasowo przejmuje kontrolę nad ciałem ojca i wysyła eliksir z listem do Haka z prośbą o dostarczenie go Emmie. Regina, na życzenie Śnieżki, rozdziela jej serce na pół, aby ożywić Księcia, po czym ogarnia ich Mroczna Klątwa. Hak otrzymuje eliksir wraz z anonimową wiadomością i postanawia dostarczyć go Emmie. Kiedy Mroczna Klątwa się zbliża, pirat porzuca załogę i skutecznie unika klątwy, udając się na teren, którego nie obejmuje. Po rzuceniu klątwy, łączność pomiędzy światami znów stała się możliwa, więc mężczyzna wymienia swój ukochany statek na magiczną fasolę, dzięki której trafia do Nowego Jorku i odnajduje Emmę. Podczas drugiej klątwy Druga klątwa przenosi wszystkich do Storybrooke, jednak ich wspomnienia z ubiegłego roku w Zaczarowanym Lesie zostają utracone przez eliksir zapomnienia Złej Czarownicy i nikt nie może sobie przypomnieć niczego po tym, jak Regina powstrzymała klątwę Piotrusia Pana. Jedyną wskazówką jest ciąża Mary Margaret. Kiedy Emma odzyskuje pamięć dzięki Hakowi, wraca do miasta, aby dowiedzieć się o nowej klątwie. Odkrywa również, że większość mieszczan podejrzewa Reginę o jej rzucenie. Emma współpracuje z Reginą i razem aranżują spotkanie w ratuszu, aby oszukać wszystkich, że to burmistrzyni jest odpowiedzialna za nową klątwę. W tajemnicy próbują odtworzyć eliksir pamięci, lecz bezskutecznie. Postanawiają zwabić prawdziwego winowajcę, ogłaszając mieszkańcom, że mikstura jest prawie gotowa. Mimo że i ten plan zawodzi, wkrótce odkrywają, że Zła Czarownica z Zachodu jest wszystkiemu winna. Kiedy Neal tymczasowo przejmuje kontrolę nad ciałem pana Golda, uświadamia sobie, że on i jego ojciec dzielą to samo ciało. Emmie udaje się ich rozdzielić, dzięki czemu pan Gold wyjawia, że Zelena jest Złą Czarownicą, ale Neal umiera. Zelena publicznie ujawnia, że jest starszą przyrodnią siostrą Reginy oraz pierworodną córką Cory. Później wyzywa Reginę do magicznej walki na ulicach miasta. thumb|[[Regina Mills|Regina łamie drugą klątwę.]] Kiedy Zelena udaje Ariel i zmusza Haka, aby ten wyjawił jej imię swojej prawdziwej miłości, czarownica przeklina jego usta tak, że gdy pocałuje Emmę, jej magia zniknie. Grozi mu również, że zabije bliskich dziewczyny, jeżeli mężczyzna nie spełni jej oczekiwań. David, Mary Margaret i Regina zdają sobie sprawę, że prawdziwa miłość Emmy do Henry'ego jest kluczem do przełamania nowej klątwy i postanawiają znaleźć księgę baśni w nadziei na przywrócenie wspomnień Henry'emu. Plan powodzi się, ale Zelena porywa chłopaka i grozi, że zabije go. Emma, z pomocą magii, ratuje syna, a Zelena znika w chmurze dymu. Henry podbiega do Reginy, która wcześniej straciła przytomność w czasie walki z siostrą. Kobieta budzi się i wyznaje Henry'emu miłość, po czym składa pocałunek na jego czole. Ten akt prawdziwej miłości łamie nową klątwę. Po drugiej klątwie Po złamaniu drugiej klątwy przez pocałunek prawdziwej miłości, który Regina złożyła na czole Henry'ego, każdy odzyskał wspomnienia z minionego roku w Zaczarowanym Lesie. Przed trzecią klątwą Emma Swan, która stała się nową Mroczną, kiedy postanowiła poświęcić się, ratując Reginę przed Mrokiem, została przetransportowana do Zaczarowanego Lasu, gdzie odrodziła się w krypcie Mrocznego. Jej bliscy ze Storybrooke postanowili udać się na jej poszukiwania, w tym celu przenieśli się do Zaczarowanego Lasu przez cyklon stworzony przez Zelenę używającą różdżki Ucznia Czarodzieja. Po przybyciu do Zaczarowanego Lasu i odnalezieniu Emmy, mieszkańcy Storybrooke zostali zaproszeni do Camelotu przez króla Artura. Razem postanowili znaleźć sposób na zniszczenie Mroku, dlatego też próbowali uwolnić z drzewa Merlina, potężnego czarodzieja, który może im w tym pomóc. Kiedy Merlin został uwolniony, ujawnił, że sposobem na zniszczenie Mroku jest scalenie Excalibura ze sztyletem Mrocznego. W tym celu udał się razem z Emmą do Płomienia Prometeusza, pierwotnego ognia ludzkości, aby zdobyć iskrę potrzebną do tego przedsięwzięcia. thumb|left|[[Killian Jones|Hak przygotowuje Mroczną Klątwę.]] Podczas próby scalenia miecza ze sztyletem, Hak zaczął krwawić w wyniku rany doznanej wcześniej przez Excalibur. Emma, aby ratować go, przywiązała jego duszę do Excalibura, czyniąc z niego nowego Mrocznego, tym samym pozbywając Merlina nieśmiertelności i magii. Hak, kuszony przez ciemność, postanowił zemścić się na panu Goldzie. Dlatego też zamierzał rzucić nową klątwę, która przeniesie go do Storybrooke, aby mógł osiągnąć swój cel. Mroczny przygotowywał Mroczną Klątwę w restauracji Babci, poświęcając serce Merlina, gdyż Nimue - pierwsza Mroczna, która go szczerze kochała - istniała we wszystkich Mrocznych, w tym w Haku. Aby powstrzymać go, Emma dodała do klątwy łapacz snów z odebranymi wspomnieniami z Camelotu i Zaczarowanego Lasu, aby wszyscy zapomnieli o tym, że Hak kiedykolwiek został Mrocznym. Po trzeciej klątwie Kiedy Mroczna Klątwa została rzucona, a wszyscy z Camelotu i Zaczarowanego Lasu zostali przeniesieni do Storybrooke, każdy stracił wspomnienia z ostatnich sześciu tygodni, łącznie z Hakiem, który zapomniał o tym, że jest Mrocznym. Jedynie Emma zachowała swoje wspomnienia, a wspomnienia innych umieściła w łapaczach snów. Kobieta zamierzała zniszczyć Mrok, oszczędzając przy tym swojego ukochanego. Dlatego zamierzała ponownie scalić Excalibur ze sztyletem, a następnie Mrok z Haka przenieść do Zeleny i ją zabić, niszcząc ciemność. Jednak jej plany nie powiodły się, gdyż Killian odkrył prawdę o tym, że jest Mrocznym. Wiedząc, że zatajanie prawdy nie ma już sensu, Emma zwróciła wszystkim ich wspomnienia. Znane składniki * Kosmyki włosów najmroczniejszych dusz. * Serce osoby, którą "kochasz najbardziej". * Tojad. * Rumpelsztyk dodał również kroplę eliksiru prawdziwej miłości, który został stworzony z kosmyków włosów Śnieżki i Księcia. Czarownik dodał ją "dla bezpieczeństwa", co umożliwiło Emmie zdjęcie klątwy, nie jest konieczna do rzucenia klątwy. * Do klątwy mogą zostać dodane również składniki dodatkowe. ** Zła Czarownica z Zachodu dodała do drugiej klątwy eliksir zapomnienia, co spowodowało, że wszyscy straci wspomnienia z ostatniego roku w Zaczarowanym Lesie. Później przygotowała antidotum dla siebie, aby zapobiec utracie pamięci. ** Trzecia klątwa nie miała wymazać wspomnień swoich ofiar. Jednakże Emma dodała do niej łapacz snów ze skradzionymi wspomnieniami Mary Margaret, Davida, Henry'ego, Reginy, Robin Hooda, Zeleny i kilku innych osób, aby wymazać ofiarom wspomnienia z ostatnich sześciu tygodni w Zaczarowanym Lesie i Camelocie. Efekty Pierwsza klątwa * Prawie każdy z Zaczarowanego Lasu i niektórzy z innych krain zostają przetransportowani do Storybrooke, gdzie tracą wszystkie swoje wspomnienia. * Utracona przez ofiary klątwy pamięć zostaje zastąpiona fałszywymi wspomnieniami, które dostosowują postacie do życia w nowych realiach i pozwalają je zrozumieć. * Nietknięta klątwą część Zaczarowanego Lasu zostaje zamrożona w czasie na dwadzieścia osiem lat przez zaklęcie ochronne Cory. * Wszystkie postacie niebędące ludźmi zostają przemienione w ludzką formę (np. wróżki, krasnoludki, Jiminy Świerszcz, Gus). * Cała magia została odebrana, bądź istnieje, lecz w ograniczonych ilościach, używanych tylko w nagłych wypadkach. * Całe szczęście znika. * W ciągu trwania klątwy wiek postaci się nie zmienia - wyjątkiem jest Henry, który nie urodził się w magicznym świecie i nie został przeklęty. * Klątwa nie ma wpływu na ludzi, którzy przybywają do Storybrooke po przybyciu Wybawicielki (np. August). * Osoby z zewnątrz nie mogą trafić do Storybrooke, chyba że mają swoje korzenie w Zaczarowanym Lesie bądź znaleźli się na terytorium miasta przed rzuceniem klątwy. Kurt i jego syn Owen byli w stanie wejść do miasta, gdyż rozbili obóz w miejscu, w którym powstało Storybrooke. Wiele lat później, Owen był w stanie wrócić do Storybrooke, gdyż klątwa została zdjęta. Natomiast Ingrid udało się dostać do Storybrooke dzięki magicznemu zwojowi od Ucznia Czarodzieja. * Żaden mieszkaniec Storybrooke nie może go opuścić - w przeciwnym wypadku spotyka go coś strasznego: ** Gdy Emma wracała do Bostonu, spotkała na drodze białego wilka. Zdezorientowała, skręciła, wpadając samochodem na tablicę z napisem "Storybrooke" i tracąc przytomność. ** Ashley Boyd zamierzała uciec z miasta wraz ze skradzionymi danami jej nienarodzonego dziecka. W wyniku doznała skurczy i nie była zdolna do dalszego prowadzenia pojazdu. ** Emma, zamierzając odwieźć Nicholasa i Avę Zimmerów do sierocińca, musiała wyjechać poza Storybrooke. W międzyczasie jej samochód uległ zepsuciu, co uniemożliwiło podróż. ** Kathryn Nolan chciała opuścić miasto, by wyjechać na studia. Po przejechaniu granicy uległa wypadkowi, przez który rozpoczęto skomplikowane śledztwo. Ostatecznie kobieta powróciła do Storybrooke, twierdząc, że przez kilka dni ktoś przetrzymywał ją w piwnicy, z której uciekła i powróciła do miasta. Specyficzne efekty Oprócz utraty wspomnień z życia w Zaczarowanym Lesie, wszystkie postacie zostały "ukarane" na swój sposób. * Śnieżka/Mary Margaret Blanchard - nieśmiała nauczycielka w szkole podstawowej o purytańskim stylu ubierania i z nieszczęśliwym życiem miłosnym. * Książę/David Nolan - zapadł w śpiączkę z powodu ran odniesionych przed rzuceniem klątwy, był w nieszczęśliwym małżeństwie z Kathryn. * Rumpelsztyk/Pan Gold - właściciel miasta poprzez comiesięczny pobór czynszu od mieszkańców. Posiadł lombard, w którym były zebrane jego pamiątki z licznych układów. Nie miał władzy nad Reginą, aż do odzyskania pamięci w chwili poznania Emmy. * Jiminy Świerszcz/Archie Hopper - człowiek z tytułem doktora w zakresie psychologii. Był głosem rozsądku, mającym problem z własnym sumieniem i przeciwstawianiem Reginie. * Łowca/Szeryf Graham − szeryf miasta i kochanek Reginy, zawsze pod jej obcasem. * Czerwony Kapturek/Ruby − kelnerka z niską pewnością siebie, ubrana wyzywająco i flirtująca z klientami. Pracowała w barze u swojej babci, gdzie kłóciła się z nią. * Babcia/Babcia − kobieta w nieustannej kłótni z wnuczką Ruby. Prowadziła dwa interesy, bar i pensjonat. * Belle/Belle French − więziona przez 28 lat w podziemnej celi miejscowego szpitala. Po złamaniu klątwy, Regina "obdarowała" ją fałszywymi wspomnieniami, czyniąc z nią skąpo ubraną imprezowiczkę imieniem Lacey, niestroniącą od alkoholu. * Victor Frankenstein/Doktor Whale - lekarz w miejscowym szpitalu, pochłonięty pracą i skłonnym do podrywania kobiet oraz picia alkoholu.Wywiad z twórcami nt. odcinka 2x05 "Doktor",'' datgpodcast.abc.com''. * Geppetto/Marco − wdowiec, który starał się o dziecko, lecz "nie dane mu było go mieć". * Błękitna Wróżka/Matka Przełożona − przełożona zakonnic w Storybrooke, często o przeciwnych opiniach z panem Goldem. * Magiczne Lustro/Sidney Glass − reporter w lokalnej gazecie "Daily Mirror", zakochany w Reginie i szpiegujący dla niej innych. * Abigail/Kathryn Nolan − trwająca w nieszczęśliwym i pełnym problemów małżeństwie z Davidem. * Frederick/Jim − nauczyciel wychowania fizycznego w lokalnej szkole podstawowej. * Król George/Albert Spencer − okręgowy prokurator, pozbawiony większej władzy w mieście. * Szalony Kapelusznik/Jefferson − mający wszystkie wspomnienia z Zaczarowanego Lasu. Zamieszkał w wielkiej posiadłości z widokiem. Miał widok, poprzez lunetę, na biuro szeryfa i dom opiekunów jego córki, której nie mógł odzyskać. * Grace/Paige − córka pary mieszkającej niedaleko biologicznego ojca dziewczynki, Jeffersona. * Gburek/Leroy − wyrzutek społeczny, często zaglądający do kieliszka, pracujący jako woźny w lokalnym szpitalu. * Kopciuszek/Ashley Boyd − ciężarna przez 28 lat i odrzucona przez prawdziwą miłość, Seana, z powodu jego ojca. * Książę Thomas/Sean Herman − chłopak zmuszony przez ojca do porzucenia swej ciężarnej dziewczyny, Ashley. * Król/Mitchell Herman − nie akceptował związku jego syna z Ashley i doprowadził do ich zerwania, gdy ona zaszła w ciążę. * Jaś i Małgosia/'Nicholas Zimmer' i Ava Zimmer − dwoje sierot, którym zmarła matka i musiały uciec się do kradzieży, by przeżyć. * Drwal/Michael Tillman − mechanik, który nie miał pojęcia o tym, że ma dzieci. * Nova/Astrid − jedna z zakonnic, która była niezdarna i nieszczęśliwa. * Sir Maurice/Moe French − prowadził kwiaciarnię i często spóźniał się z zapłatą czynszu panu Goldowi. * Gus/Billy − stał się człowiekiem i został mechanikiem w Storybrooke. * Czarownica − uwięziona w smoczej formie pod wieżą zegarową. Anulowanie pierwszej klątwy * Mieszkańcy Storybrooke zostają przetransportowani z powrotem do Zaczarowanego Lasu i wszystko wraca do czasu sprzed rzucenia klątwy, z wyjątkiem zmarłych. * Przejścia między światami zostają zamknięte, co uniemożliwia podróż między nimi. Jednakże mogą zostać otworzone przez nową Mroczną Klątwę. Druga klątwa * Mieszkańcy Zaczarowanego Lasu zostają przetransportowani z powrotem do Storybrooke i wszystko wraca czasu sprzed cofnięcia pierwszej klątwy. Magia pozostaje w Storybrooke. * Ze względu na eliksir zapomnienia, który Zła Czarownica z Zachodu dodała do klątwy, każdy traci swoje wspomnienia z ostatniego roku spędzonego w Zaczarowanym Lesie. Ona sama spożywa antidotum, aby zachować pamięć. Gdy antidotum ma wypić również Rumpelsztyk, Neal tymczasowo uwalnia się z ciała ojca, aby wysłać eliksir Hakowi. W liście prosi go o to, aby użył go do przywrócenia wspomnień Emmie. * Objęci drugą klątwą nie otrzymali nowych żyć i wspomnień po powrocie do Storybrooke, mimo to zachowali swoje imiona ze Świata Bez Magii. Trzecia klątwa * Postacie, które przybyły do Zaczarowanego Lasu przez cyklon w restauracji Babci, aby odnaleźć nową Mroczną, Emmę, po sześciu tygodniach wracają do Storybrooke, a razem z nimi także mieszkańcy Camelotu oraz Zaczarowanego Lasu. * Ze względu na łapacz snów zawierający odebrane mieszkańcom Storybrooke wspomnienia z Camelotu i Zaczarowanego Lasu, który Emma dodała do klątwy, każda z ofiar klątwy straciła wspomnienia z ostatnich sześciu tygodni. * Objęci trzecią klątwą nie otrzymali nowych żyć i wspomnień po przetransportowaniu do Storybrooke, ponieważ klątwa działała jedynie jako "przejście" do innego świata. Złamanie klątwy Sposoby na złamanie klątwy * Pan Gold zaprojektował klątwę tak, że zostanie zdjęta, jeżeli Emma umrze. * Prawdziwa miłość Emmy do Henry'ego łamie pierwszą klątwę, przy okazji wybudza go także z klątwy snu. * Prawdziwa miłość Reginy do Henry'ego łamie drugą klątwę. * Zabezpieczenie klątwy może odwrócić skutki pierwszej klątwy, niszcząc Storybrooke i zabijając wszystkich, którzy nie urodzili się w Świecie Bez Magii. Jedynym sposobem uniknięcia śmierci jest ucieczka do innej krainy. * Jeśli Regina - jako rzucająca klątwę - zniszczy zwój klątwy, klątwa może zostać cofnięta. Spowoduje to zniszczenie Storybrooke i przetransportowanie każdego nienarodzonego w Świecie Bez Magii z powrotem do Zaczarowanego Lasu. Złamane części klątwy Pierwsza klątwa * Czas w Storybrooke zostaje wznowiony, co umożliwia zmiany w życiu mieszkańców miasta. ** Czas zostaje również wznowiony w części Zaczarowanego Lasu, która została ochroniona przez skutkami klątwy dwadzieścia osiem lat temu przez Corę. * David Nolan (Książę) budzi się ze śpiączki, gdy Mary Margaret czyta mu baśń o Śnieżce z książki Henry'ego. * Na świat przychodzi Alexandra - córka Ashley Boyd (Kopciuszek), która może być wreszcie szczęśliwa z ukochanym Seanem Hermanem (Książę Thomas). * Archie Hopper (Jiminy Świerszcz) znajduje w sobie odwagę, by przeciwstawić się Reginie, a w Storybrooke pojawiają się świerszcze. * Szeryf Graham (Łowca) po pocałunku z Emmą odzyskuje swoje wspomnienia, jednak zostaje chwilę później zamordowany przez Reginę. * Zostaje odnaleziony kawałek szklanej trumny Śnieżki, jednak Regina wrzuca go do podziemi. * David Nolan zaczyna mieć przebłyski wspomnień z dawnego życia. * Ava i Nicholas (Jaś i Małgosia) odnajdują swojego biologicznego ojca. * W Storybrooke pojawiają się świetliki, kiedy Leroy (Gburek) i Astrid (Nova) spotykają się. * Jefferson (Szalony Kapelusznik) dostrzega w Emmie magię, dzięki której można zdjąć klątwę. * Ruby (Czerwony Kapturek) staje się bardziej odpowiedzialna i zaprzestaje kłótni z Babcią, która uważa, że jest naprawdę dumna z wnuczki. * Mary Margaret (Śnieżka) odzyskuje kilka ruchów walecznych swojego baśniowego odpowiednika. * August Booth (Pinokio) odzyskuje odwagę, by porozmawiać z ojcem. * Emma całuje Henry'ego w czoło, ukazując swoją prawdziwą miłość, która wybudza go z klątwy snu, jak i uwalnia wszystkich z Mrocznej Klątwy. Każdy odzyskuje wspomnienia z poprzedniego życia. * Po złamaniu klątwy, każdy może przekroczyć granicę Storybrooke bez większych szkód. Jednakże, przez magię, którą sprowadził do miasta pan Gold, przekroczenie granicy wiąże się z utratą wspomnień z Zaczarowanego Lasu. * Storybrooke staje się widoczne i może być odwiedzane przez osoby z zewnątrz. * Storybrooke znika, kiedy Regina niszczy zwój klątwy i cofa pierwszą klątwę. Druga klątwa * Prawdziwa miłość Reginy do Henry'ego łamie drugą klątwę. Trzecia klątwa * Trzecia klątwa nie została złamana, gdyż nie posiadała Wybawiciela. Od samego początku miała służyć jedynie jako "przejście" z Krainy Baśni do Storybrooke. Ofiary świadome istnienia klątwy Pierwsza klątwa * Regina zachowała swoje wspomnienia z poprzedniego życia, ponieważ to ona rzuciła Mroczną Klątwę. * Częścią kary Jeffersona była pamięć swojego dawnego życia. * W 1993 roku kwiat produkujący pył marzeń powoduje, że Mary Margaret i David odzyskują swoje wspomnienia jako Śnieżka i Książę. Pan Gold również odzyskuje pamięć po usłyszeniu imienia Emmy. Jednak po uświadomieniu sobie, że został wybudzony z klątwy dziesięć lat przed przybyciem Wybawicielki, wypija eliksir zapomnienia, by ponownie pozostać nieświadomym. Ostatecznie to samo robią Mary Margaret i David. * Pan Gold odzyskuje swoje wspomnienia z Zaczarowanego Lasu, gdy Emma przedstawia mu się po raz pierwszy. * Szeryf Graham zaczyna przypominać sobie swoje poprzednie życie, gdy całuje Emmę, a magia w niej wyzwala wspomnienia. Gdy całuje ją po raz drugi, przypomina sobie wszystko. * Pinokio uniknął klątwy, korzystając z magicznej szafy bez wiedzy innych bajecznych postaci (z wyjątkiem Geppetta i Błękitnej Wróżki), i zachował swoje wspomnienia, z którymi trafił do Storybrooke. * Henry uwierzył w klątwę dzięki księdze baśni od Mary Margaret. * Emma, Mary Margaret i Archie są świadomi "wymysłów" Henry'ego - to im chłopiec wyznał swoje przekonania na temat baśni i klątwy. * Po zdjęciu klątwy przez prawdziwą miłość Emmy do Henry'ego, wszyscy mieszkańcy Storybrooke odzyskują wspomnienia. Druga klątwa * Kiedy Śnieżka i Książę rzucają drugą klątwę, Zła Czarownica z Zachodu zmienia ją i dodaje do niej eliksir zapomnienia, aby wszyscy zapomnieli o minionym roku w Zaczarowanym Lesie, ale tworzy antidotum dla siebie i Rumpelsztyka. Zanim Rumpelsztyk je wypija, Neal wysyła eliksir do Haka. Zła Czarownica z Zachodu przyjmuje nową tożsamość w Storybrooke jako Zelena. ** Druga klątwa zostaje złamana przez prawdziwą miłość Reginy do Henry'ego i każdy odzyskuje swoje wspomnienia z minionego roku w Zaczarowanym Lesie. Trzecia klątwa * Kiedy Mroczny Hak rzucał trzecią klątwę, aby przenieść się do Storybrooke w celu zemsty na panu Goldzie, Emma dodała do niej łapacz snów z odebranymi wszystkim wspomnieniami z Camelotu i Zaczarowanego Lasu, aby zapomnieli o tym, że Hak kiedykolwiek został Mrocznym. Jedynie ona sama zachowała wszystkie wspomnienia. Kiedy jednak prawda wyszła na jaw, kobieta zwróciła wszystkim ich wspomnienia, które po rzuceniu klątwy przechowywała w łapaczach snów. Ciekawostki * Rumpelsztyk nazwał Mroczną Klątwę "klątwą, która zakończy wszystkie klątwy". * W pierwotnym scenariuszu, klątwa nie była czarnym dymem, ale zieloną mgłą. * Członkowie obsady wierzyli, że złamanie pierwszej klątwy nastąpi w ostatnim odcinku serialu. Przypisy }} en:Dark Curse pt-br:Maldição das Trevas es:Maldición Oscura de:Dunkler Fluch sr-el:Tamna kletva it:Sortilegio Oscuro ru:Тёмное проклятье fr:Sort noir Kategoria:A do Z Kategoria:Magia Kategoria:Zaczarowany Las Kategoria:Storybrooke Kategoria:Świat Bez Magii Kategoria:Camelot Kategoria:Kraina Życzenia